


I Never Would Have Guessed

by Comefightme



Series: Pad-foot [1]
Category: G.I. Joe - Fandom, Transformer Prime
Genre: Gen, Screwy timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comefightme/pseuds/Comefightme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dangers come with the job, running into your friends mom is one.<br/>Or<br/>Tommy to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Would Have Guessed

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been developing this for a while now. It's my first fanfic, so be nice. I'm my own beta, any mistakes are my own. Any corrections will be helpful. Criticism is welcome.

When the night began, Shana "Scarlet" O'Hara would never have guessed that the newest of the Joes would be so at ease in a crowd of politicians and other government bigwigs.  
Pilar "Pad-Foot" Esquivel would never have guessed that her jitters were so unnoticeable. Even more that she wouldn't have guessed was that Mrs. Darby would be at the gala she was attending (i.e. making sure shit didn't go down). Although she wouldn't have guessed it, it was true. And June Darby was so very interested as to why Pilar was there. No easy feat lying to the women you've know for years, and is like family in a sense.  
William Fowler never would have guessed that his lovely wife would find company while he brought back drinks for them. He didn't expect to know said company either, but he did. Pilar Esquivel, Army Ranger, and Raf's older sister. Looking more grown up than he remembered, in a red gown with her straight, light brown hair in a mane falling on her shoulders, she stood tall(ish) and proud.  
Thomas "StormShadow" Arashikage never would have guessed he would get assigned an Op with the newbie so soon. He didn't mind being her "date", and she had the appearance of someone who was calm. Not the heartbeat on one, but appearance was what mattered. 'My mama could see when something was up. It was either learn to look completely laid back or be questioned.', she will tell him after they leave. But now, she was struggling to appear calm. Whoever this black haired women was, she was not a good thing. So The Young Master stepped in. "Pilar, I thought I had lost you," Tommy could allow a little potential mockery, if it kept the new Joe from being comprised her first mission. She turned and smiled, "Of course not, just got a little caught up," she turned to June "Mrs. Darby, this would be Thomas, my date for this evening. Tommy, this is Mrs. Darby. From back home." The StormShadow smiled "Hello, I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you." He wraps an arm around Pilar's waist. If he was going to be the date, he better act like it. June cleared her throat, "Well, it's nice to meet you, but I better go look for my husband." She looked over her shoulder, only to see William awkwardly conversing with some politician. "Tell William I say hello then, in case I don't get the chance." The older woman nodded, and was off to rescue her husband from the horror that was a middle aged white man talking about everything but the problems.  
SnakeEyes looked directly at his sword brother, trying to guess his reaction to the stunt he was about to pull. He waved, then pulled out a picture. One of a specific white clad ninja with his arm around a specific former green shirts waist.


End file.
